world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
020714NullarRilset02
This is your last chance to turn back. Only scroll downwards if you are of the appropriate age. / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / RilSet’S eyeS momentarily widen, before hiS face twiStS in rage. With a howl he leaPS at Nullar, driven into a frenzy beyond rational thought. Slamming Nullar to the ground, he StareS at her with a madden exPreSSion. “You dare!?” He ScreamS in her face. “You dare call me that? I will conSume your fleSh!” He SinkS hiS teeth deePly into her Shoulder. Null is too busy trying to catch her breath when Rilset screams at her, though she does manage a yelp and then a smattering of off-kilter chuckles when he bites her. She grabs him by both shoulders and wraps one leg around one of his, then shoves. She's not trying to dislodge his mouth just yet, just push him over, but if it happens then so be it. "Calm down boy!" she calls out mirthfully. RilSet growlS, mouth Still filled with Nullar’S fleSh, aS they fliP. He PullS hiS head back, taking a great chunk of her fleSh with him. He SPitS it in her face. “You utter bitch,” he curSeS at her. “You monSterouS fucking mudblood! Why are you Still alive? Why!?” Nullar cringes as the flesh pulls and then snaps back, nearly dizzy with pain, but she holds on to him and keeps him there. She keeps that damnable smile on her face, too, even as it's covered with spittle and blood. "Rustblood," she corrects. "And, mostly to upset you, apparently." She lets go of one shoulder just long enough to grab his hair and yank to expose his throat. Two can play at that game. She goes to bite down, but with restraint, staying away from his windpipe and not trying to tear flesh. She aims to hold on like a bulldog, though. RilSet freezeS when he feelS teeth around hiS throat, animal inStinct keePing him Still. He iS breathing heavily. A low whine eScaPeS hiS mouth, and he goeS comPletely limP. Null feels a very sick thrill go through her when he goes slack, anything she's resting her weight on trembling with excitement. She holds him there for a second, relishing it, then squeezes her fangs down just a little harder. She lets out a pleased, keening sound, then lets go delicately. She's too short of breath, all of a sudden, to really make another move. RilSet continueS to lay Still for a few SecondS, doing nothing but breathing, before he SurgeS uP, bringing hiS forehead to Nullar’S noSe. He thinkS he hearS a crack, and he findS maroon blood driPPing down hiS face. Tongue extended, he taSteS it, and grinS a bloody grin. “You know, I think I like your noSe better that way,” he SayS Savagely, a little intelligence returning to hiS eyeS. He leanS hiS head back to the ground and feintS boredom. “Well, get on with it,” he SayS with a fake yawn. Null sits up a little, even her robotic eyes looking unfocused. Her hand skids along the floor as she sways a little, dazed, trying to focus on his word. She blinks a few times, furiously, and shakes her head, cringing at the slight ringing she hears. When she does come back to herself a few short moments later, she sits up a bit more, smacks as harshly as she can manage, then sticks her tongue out to lick some of the blood off his chin. "What, do I have to do e-everything?" she taunts thickly. “Well, if you’re going to whine,” RilSet comPlainS, before one arm SnakeS behind her head, griPPing her hair and bringing her face to hiS. They kiSS for what feelS like hourS, tongueS Safely in their own mouthS, but teeth cutting each other’S liPS. When he finally releaSe her, they are both gaSPing for air. “HaPPy now, bitch?” he aSkS, once he manageS to get air back into hiS lungS. Null snakes her hand up to rest against the side of their mouth as they kiss, thumb stroking against his throat. She looks at him with half lidded eyes when he pulls back, and lets out a breathy chuckle. "Y... yeah," she admits unabashedly. "We should get cleaned up." “Well then you’d better get off me,” he SayS callouSly, giving her a Shove. UnPrePared, She fallS over. RilSet Slowly riSeS to hiS feet, wincing a little. “You are a crazy girl, you know that?” He grudgingly offerS her hiS hand. "Me?" she repeats, "I mean, you're not a girl, but you're definitely not sane." She takes his hand, wincing when she stands up and her nose starts throbbing again. A handful of honey suckle looking blossoms pop into one of her hands and she offers him one, then pops a few into her mouth. She looks better immediately. Not great, but better. RilSet takeS the honey Suckle gingerly, before reluctantly Swallowing it. He beginS to feel the effectS almoSt inStantly. “PleaSe. You make me look like a model of mental health.” He StretcheS a little. “Where can we get clean around here, anywayS? I’ve been making due with wet ragS.” Null looks at him like 'dude, really,' and pointedly kicks at the little chunk he'd taken out of her shoulder. She makes a face when it squishes her bare toes. "And, uh. Well. There was the fountain but I kind of filled it with plants," she admits, looking a little sheepish. "I've got a couple of watering cans in my inventory but I have to admit washing up doesn't occur to me as frequently as it should. Besides it's not like I've been able to garden recently." RilSet StareS at her, before Sighing. StriPing of what remainS of hiS PantS and toSSing them aSide, he decaPlogeS two wet ragS. “Here,” he SayS bruSquely, toSSing one to her, before he beginS to Scrub himSelf. Nullar stares at him blankly, then has the good decency to turn her head away, maroon to the tips of her ears once again. "Jesus, Rilset," she mumbles, leaning back against a wall while she wipes the blood from off her face, then folds the rag and dabs at the wound in her shoulder. "Did... did you swallow part of my shirt?" she asks incredulously, trying to focus on anything but the nude guy and her blue shame globes. Then, stammering, "You... you know, you could at least find a room first!" and glaring at him. “Why bother? It’S juSt you here,” he SayS unconcerned. He PreSSeS the rag to hiS Side. “Aren’t you going to StriP aS well? I’m fairly certain you got blood down your Shirt.” A thought SeemS to Strike him. He SmileS wickedly. “UnleSS you’re Shyyyy,” he SayS, Stretching out the laSt letter. Null's face actually feels hot, she's blushing so much. "Really? That tone? Are we wrigglers?" she asks indignantly. "And... and why would I be shy. It's not like everyone hasn't seen everything in that fucking video," she spits out. She hasn't been successfully goaded into removing her shirt, though, instead staring angrily at the rag as she twists droplets of maroonish water out of it. “Then I don’t underStand the Problem.” The maliciouS glee in hiS voice iS very noticeable. “After all, I am juSt a StuPid mutant hick. PleaSe, exPlain to me why it iS So imPortant you remain clothed, when everyone haS Seen you naked and mewling for the Black Queen’S PleaSure?” There is a ghost of a smile on her face when he mentions her insult, but she quickly starts cringing again when he's asshole enough to mention the noises she made. Did the video really have sound? She hadn't ever seen it herself. "Maybe, uh, maybe I want... you to take it off for me," she bluffs, unconvincingly, obviously uncomfortable. RilSet blinkS, before grinning. “Well, I would not wiSh to deny a lady So SimPle a requeSt,” he SayS in hiS overblown gallant voice. Taking a few quick StePS, he SeizeS Nullar’S Shirt, eaSily riPPing it off of her. "Woah, no, no--" she begins, then yelps. Thankfully she has other clothes in her inventory, but still. She crosses her arms over her chest, glaring at him, and shrugs away the last bits of fabric that clung to her. She looks away and scrubs quite perfunctorily at her chest then drops the rag on the floor, kicking it away. "There, happy?" she snaps, crossing her arms over her chest again. "All clean." RilSet glanceS down at her PantS. “You know, I might have injured you down there. I Should Probably take a look.” He StandS only incheS in front of her. HiS face iS almoSt comPletely SeriouS, with only a Small uPturn at the SideS of hiS mouth. He SliPS two fingerS into her waiStband. / / / For SO's Eyes Only RilSet decaPlogeS two more rags without comment, handing one to her. Giving hiS own legS a few ScraPeS to get the worSt of the StickineSS off them, he bendS down and PickS uP hiS PantS. "You know, I am famiShed," he SayS, Pulling hiS PantS back on. "I'm going to get Something to eat." He turnS and beginS to walk away. Nullar isn't even a little bit surprised, though she does give his back a tired glare. She takes her time cleaning herself off, finally wriggling out of her sticky, forsaken pants. She cleans herself off, puts on dress she must have alchemized, then cleans up the floor and wall as best she can. "Welp," she sighs, and gets herself as far away from the scene of the crime as possible, too.